


❉ 139 Dreams (Genichirou Sanada) Rare

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [39]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You yawned as you sat on the cold metal bench, pulling out some manga from your bag. Getting up at five-thirty in the morning was not something you enjoyed, but your boyfriend would often get quite pissy if you skipped practice, despite not being part of the tennis team. You glanced up at the group as Sanada yelled at Akaya for slacking off, ordering the younger male to run 100 laps.
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Genichirou Sanada) Rare

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,249 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Sanada ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You yawned as you sat on the cold metal bench, pulling out some manga from your bag. Getting up at five-thirty in the morning was not something you enjoyed, but your boyfriend would often get quite pissy if you skipped practice, despite not being part of the tennis team. You glanced up at the group as Sanada yelled at Akaya for slacking off, ordering the younger male to run 100 laps.

Shaking your head, you returned to your manga. He’s so uptight for a middle school student, he really needed to relax and enjoy life a bit more.

“Instead of reading comics, you should be studying,” Sanada commented as he approached you, face stoic.

You hummed thoughtfully. “Nah, sounds boring.”

He scowled at you, folding his arms across his chest. “Your grades are poor, Y/N. You can do much better, you just have to apply yourself.”

“Are you my boyfriend or my father?” You questioned, smirking when his cheeks gained color. “Stop worrying so much, Gen. You’re going to age quicker.”

“Yeah, _Gen_ , you don’t want to get wrinkles~” Niou snickered as he walked by.

Salads whipped around, eyes narrowed at the boy. “200 laps, Niou!”

You laughed at Niou’s crestfallen face and Sanada’s embarrassed expression. You stood up, pecking his cheek. “So cute~ I’m going to class, I’ll see you there.”

He just nodded, tugging his hat to cover his eyes.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

When school ended, you gathered your things and approached Sanada, who was waiting for you by the door. You bit your lip nervously.

“Gen?”

He grunted in response.

“I can’t watch your practice today.”

“Why?”

“I’m meeting an old friend. He’s only in town for two days.” You felt his body tense up beside you.

“I see,”

“Are you mad?”

“No,”

You honestly couldn’t tell. Sanada rarely showed his emotions, remaining stoic. It was impossible to read what he was thinking. “Promise?”

He finally looked at you, eyes softening as he gently grabbed your fingers with his. “Just be safe. Text me when you get home.”

“I will,” you nodded, sending him a bright smile.

The cafe you were meeting at was fairly close to the school, so you made it there in about five minutes. You knew the place well because you had visited many times with Marui and Jackal. The girl behind the counter greeted you with a bright smile.

“Afternoon, Y/N! The usual?”

“Yes, please.” You pulled out your wallet to grab the money but a hand slid a few bills across the counter. You looked up and smiled brightly. “Shuusuke!”

Fuji smiled at you, pulling you into a tight, friendly hug. “It’s been a while! I got us a table.”

“I’ll bring your items when they’re ready.” The girl told you with a wink. You laughed, following the brunette to the small table tucked away in the corner close to the door.

“How have you been?” He inquired, taking a sip of his hot tea.

“Same old same,” you chuckled. “How about you?”

He nodded. “I’m doing well. Oh, before I forget -” He reached into his tennis bag, pulling out a small red box. “My sister wanted me to give this to you and tell you that she misses you.”

“Aww,” you accepted the box, gently lifting the lid. Inside was a hair clip in the design of a black cat wearing a witch hat. A small pumpkin sat by its feet. “It’s so cute!”

He chuckled, “She’ll be happy to know you like it.”

“Cats and Halloween, what’s not to love?”

“You haven’t changed a bit,”

“Neither have you!” You stuck your tongue out at him before pressing the clip into your hair, using it to push your bangs back from your forehead.

“So tell me, what’s it like at Rikkaidai?”

“I have so much to tell you, Shuusuke.”

“I’m all ears~”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

“Y/N wasn’t at practice today,” Akaya frowned, readjusting his tennis bag.

“Her friend is in town,” Yanagi told them.

“Do you have any dirt on this friend?” Niou asked with a smirk.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he pulled out his notebook. “Fuji Shuusuke, third year at Seishun Gakuen. Regular on the tennis team. Height, 167cm. Weight, 53kg. Born February 29th, Pisces. Blood type B. Lives with his parents and older sister. Younger brother attends St. Rudolph and lives in the dorms. Hailed as a tennis prodigy. His favorite color is -”

“You’re terrifying, you know that?” Jackal commented, suppressing a shiver.

Akaya wrinkled his nose. “Why is Y/N fraternizing with another tennis team?!”

“According to my research, Y/N grew up living next door to the Fujis before moving to Kanagawa.”

“Childhood friends, huh?” Marui blew a bubble with his gum. “I bet he has a crush on Y/N.”

“Why do you say that?” Jackal asked.

“Most childhood friends grow up with one having a crush on the other. Since Y/N is dating fukubuchou, then this guy is the one with the crush.” Marui answered, matter-of-factly.

Yagyuu nudged the fuschia haired male before nodding to their fukubuchou. He was a few steps behind the group, his head lowered and hat hiding his expression. His hand was tight around the strap of his bag. He had been silently listening to the group and wasn’t happy about what he was hearing.

“Ah, look!” Akaya suddenly stopped walking, making Marui smack into his back.

“Yah, why’d you stop like that?!” He rubbed his nose, which had taken most of the impact.

“Y/N is in the bakery with a guy!”

Sanada’s head snapped up, seeing you and Fuji sitting in the corner of the cafe, chatting happily. His fists clenched at his side seeing you converse so easily with one another. He was awkward when it came to your relationship, unable to have a proper conversation with you and feeling uncomfortable showing you affection.

Sanada didn’t like the way he was feeling.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Fuji glanced at the clock and frowned. “I need to get going. It was great catching up with you, Y/N.”

You nodded with a smile. “I’ve missed these talks. I feel so nostalgic now!”

He chuckled, “I’m sure we’ll get to hang out more in the future.”

“I hope so. Bye, Shuusuke.” You hugged each other before he said his goodbye and left the cafe. You returned the dishes to the front counter to save her some work before heading for the door. You were surprised to see Rikkai across the street. With a smile, you approached them.

“Hey, guys! How was practice?” No one answered, sending each other different looks. You tilted your head to the side in confusion, but before you could question them, Sanada grabbed your hand and tugged you along down the sidewalk.

Silence fell over you as you walked together towards your house, your hand linked with his. When you reached your house, he paused.

“What’s wrong, Gen?”

He shook his head before leaning down, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. Your cheeks exploded with color, having never expected him to do such a thing. Your fingers touched your lips.

“Our first kiss…”

He looked away, his own cheeks dusting pink. “I’m not good at this kind of thing.” He admitted, meeting your gaze. “I’ll do my best to make you happy.”

You smiled softly, resting your hand on his cheek. “Idiot, you already make me happy. Don’t force yourself, okay?”

His lips lifted as he offered you a beautiful smile, one that made you feel giddy.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
